Le chapitre final d'une vie
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Quelle a été la véritable raison de la chute de Ben Solo jusqu'au côté obscur ? Cette raison est bien loin de toutes croyances populaires. Et elle concerne Poe Dameron. Poe D/Kylo R (Ben S)
1. La chute de Ben Solo

_Auteure : Amanda A Fox_  
 _Film : Star Wars_  
 _Couple : Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren (Ben Solo)_  
 _Résumé : Quelle a été la véritable raison de la chute de Ben Solo jusqu'au côté obscur ? Cette raison est bien loin de toutes croyances populaires. Et elle concerne Poe Dameron._

 _Mots de l'auteure : Petite fanfiction assez courte de trois chapitres, qui s'attarde sur la chute de Ben Solo avant un face à face sulfureux. Oui, je suis tombée amoureuse de ce couple en prenant en compte qu'ils peuvent s'être connus par le passé. Ce qui rendent les actions de Kylo Ren encore plus terribles, mais aussi, qui me donnent pas mal d'imagination… Hihi. Bonne lecture !_

 **L** e chapitre final d'une vie

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 1  
 **La chute de Ben Solo  
** _(-)_(-)_(-)_

Il y a de nombreuses raisons qui auraient pu pousser Ben Solo à passé du côté obscur. D'innombrables raisons que sa mère, ou même Han Solo, aurait dû finir par discerner, tourmentant leur fils de la pire des manières.

D'abord, il y avait la jalousie de son entourage rivée sur lui. Les moqueries. Les insultes. En tant que Jedi, Ben Solo n'égalait en rien la puissance de Luke Skywalker, son propre oncle. Il n'avait pas non plus la carrure de son père ni même une assez bonne maîtrise de la Force comme sa mère, anciennement princesse, Leia Organa. Les gens attendaient beaucoup de lui. Mais non, le jeune fils Organa-Solo était faible, persécuté et détesté en secret par de nombreux envieux et défiants.

L'esprit de Ben Solo était bien trop instable et faible pour supporter sa situation trop longtemps, Leia avait fini par le comprendre avec tristesse et ne savait plus comment l'aider.

Mais pourtant, contrairement à toutes les croyances populaires, Ben Solo tint bon. Non, il ne bascula pas du côté obscur par dépit et colère, tel un enfant capricieux, borné et chétif. Certes ça en fut une conséquence lointaine, mais la vérité était toute autre.

Et personne ne fut au courant de la véritable raison de sa chute vers la noirceur. Personne, hormis Snoke. Leader suprême du Premier Ordre.

Ben Solo avait dans sa jeunesse, eu deux amis. Deux garçons. Deux Dameron. Poe Dameron et son cousin Gold Dameron. Gold avait l'âge de Ben, seules quelques semaines les séparaient, alors que Poe était vieux de plus de deux ans. Ainsi, ce trio était soudé et en parfaite osmose malgré leurs différences, ce qui avait rendu Leia heureuse et soulagé Han.

À quinze ans, Ben Solo comprit avec l'aide inestimable de son ami et confident Gold, qu'il avait quelques vues sur Poe Dameron, son cousin. Il aimait son sourire, sa joie, son humeur et sa lumière bienveillante. De plus, son attirance s'intensifiait au fil du temps, jusqu'au jour où Ben tomba véritablement amoureux de Poe Dameron qui lui aussi semblait grandement l'apprécier. Ils étaient intimes, jeunes et naïfs. Jamais Ben n'osa en parler à Poe directement, car il aimait déjà follement l'histoire plus qu'amicale qu'il partageait avec lui et qui ne cessait de s'accroître.

Il n'y avait eu qu'un seul baiser. Rapide. Court et chaste. Ce fut lorsque Poe partit pour son premier vol en X-Wing, alors que l'euphorie était à son comble. Mais ceci suffisait amplement à Ben Solo qui se sentait en sécurité et apaisé auprès de Poe.

Mais comme toute histoire se frottant au côté obscur, un fil claqua quelques semaines après ce baiser.

Un soir, Gold Dameron partit avec sa mère sur une planète du nom de D'Qar pour aider à mettre en place une grande base rebelle contre le Premier Ordre, organisation qui se cessait de prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur, jusqu'à en inquiéter les gouvernements galactiques. La mère de Gold était une adjointe importante du général Leia et se devait donc de s'y déplacer. Pensant ne rencontrer aucune menace sur une planète isolée comme celle-ci, elle y emmena son fils unique. Mais une attaque était survenue quelques jours après leur arrivée. Provenant ou non du Premier Ordre lui-même, personne ne le sut. Il y eut d'innombrable mort. Dont Gold Dameron alors qu'il était endormi dans une chambre temporaire du Q.G.

Ce fut un choc terrible. Terrifiant. Malgré leur absence durant l'attaque, Poe et Ben en firent de lourds cauchemars, leur esprit essayant d'imaginer quel type de personne avait pu causer de tels dommages. Leia Organa avait parlé de Jedi aux sabres rouges et de soldats aux casques blancs.

Et depuis ce jour-là, chaque soir, Ben Solo faisait le même rêve. Toujours et encore le même.

Il n'avait que dix-sept ans. La Force était encore douloureusement immaitrisable et au sabre il n'était pas vraiment très doué, car cela ne l'intéressant visiblement pas plus que ça. Mais ceci changea.

Car le rêve qu'il faisait tous les soirs était trop réel à son goût. La Force en lui l'appelait. Lui hurlait de faire que chose et vite, ou Poe Dameron mourrait comme son cousin Gold avant lui.

Dans cet atroce cauchemar, Poe se faisait tuer. Au milieu d'un désert de couleur jaune maladif. Dans cette vision, Poe semblait plus grand, plus âgé, plus robuste. Mais il était incapable de parer la lame rougeâtre qui entaillait son torse pour le faire hurler de douleur alors que sa vie lui était arrachée.

Le chapitre final de la vie de Poe Dameron.

Ben se réveillait en sursaut à chaque fois, dans l'impossibilité de se rendormir.

Et Snoke n'était pas loin, en apprenant davantage sur cet homme au potentiel pourtant fort flouté par un tas de sentiments en pagailles et à l'esprit encore trop faible, trop materné. Snoke avait-il tout prévu depuis le début ? Comment avait-il était au courant des rêves de Ben Solo qui le torturaient toutes les nuits ? Ben n'en avait que faire de ses questions car Snoke le séduit de belles paroles et d'un pouvoir infini. Et il serait capable de protéger les personnes qu'ils aimaient.

Lorsqu'un jour Snoke lui apprit qu'Anakin Skywalker avait souvent vu en rêve sa femme, Padmé Amidala mourir et que cette vision avait fini par se réaliser, Ben Solo fut déterminé à suivre Snoke. Résolu à suivre cette formation des plus houleuses, mais bien plus conséquente que celle de Luke Skywalker entouré de ses apprentis faiblards et moqueurs.

Un matin, quelques mois après les formations secrètes de Snoke, à la veille de son dix-huitième anniversaire, Ben eut pour but de quitter les Jedis. Il avait rassemblé en silence ses affaires alors qu'il partageait sa chambre avec Poe endormi dans leur lit commun, puis s'était agenouillé devant la couche, à la hauteur de son grand amour.

Les rêves devaient cesser. Ben Solo devait protéger Poe de cette mort future et terrifiante. Poe était un être bon, il ne devait pas mourir de la sorte.

Ainsi, Ben avait fixé longuement Poe Dameron endormi à demi nu dans les draps fins de leur lit, apaisé et détendu. La main de Ben s'était attardé dans ses cheveux noirs et ses lèvres s'étaient déposées avec douceur contre celles de Poe pour un rapide baiser.

« Tu ne mourras pas de cette manière, Poe. Je te protégerais. Je t'en fais la promesse. »

Mais lorsqu'il s'était dirigé vers la porte entrouverte de la chambre plongée dans la pénombre, BB-8 inquiet par le comportement de l'ami de son maître lui avait barré la route en bipant avec force. Ben lui avait intimé de se taire, et lui jura qu'il faisait ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Le droïde avait finit par capituler avec tristesse sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre Ben Solo et sa Force grandissante.

Ainsi, Ben Solo dissimulé sous une cape noire, capuche tirée contre son crâne, regagna le temple Jedi de Luke Skywalker.

Il fallait qu'il devienne plus fort. Plus puissant et robuste. Il fallait qu'il maîtrise parfaitement la Force et le sabre laser. Il le fallait. Pour Poe.

Mais le soir même, sous ordre de Snoke, et aveuglé par un amour fort et son rêve terrifiant, insufflé par la colère sourde qu'il avait contre ses idiots d'apprentis qui n'avaient cessé de le tyranniser durant toute sa jeunesse, Ben Solo commit l'irréparable. Ce soir-là, les Jedis furent tous tués.

Quoi qu'on puisse dire, le pouvoir noir était trop puissant. Trop tentant et précieux. Ce pouvoir lui était monté à la tête. Il comprenait que pour devenir puissant, la lumière n'était qu'une gêne. Comme Anakin avant lui, il perdit pied. Oublia ses sentiments. Devint un autre.

Kylo Ren.

Lorsque Kylo Ren retrouva Poe Dameron sur Jakku des années plus tard, il se souvint de cet homme qui l'avait fait plonger. Ironiquement, il en avait presque oublié son existence avec le temps.

« Qui parle en premier ? Je parle en premier ? Ou c'est toi ? »

Mais la voix provocante de Poe Dameron ne le laissa pas de marbre, car sa présence ressassa de bien lointains souvenirs et ressentiments. Très certainement que Snoke ne s'attendait pas à cela.

Son regard était le même, son aura n'avait pas changé et sa détermination toujours aussi palpable. Bien que son visage avait vieilli et sa voix avait pris plus de gravité, il n'avait pas changé. Ce jour-là, son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Ce jour-là, Kylo Ren sentit le retour d'une faible lumière qu'il pensait avoir enterré depuis bien longtemps.

Peut-être que ça avait été une erreur de l'emmener avec lui sur le Finalizer.

Il se demandait si Poe Dameron était au courant de sa véritable identité. Est-ce que Leia Organa lui avait dit que Ben Solo n'était pas un des Jedis tués, mais le meurtrier lui-même ? Et la réponse à ses questions arrivèrent lorsqu'il s'introduit dans son esprit sur le Finalizer pour trouver l'emplacement de la carte.

Oui, Poe Dameron était au courant. Oui, il en avait souffert longtemps, et même à ce jour, malgré son masque d'indifférence, le chagrin lui était revenu. Tout comme celui de Kylo Ren lorsqu'il se frappa à nouveau à ses souvenirs d'enfance, incluant lui et Poe.

Et le soir qui suivit la fuite de Poe avec un Stromtrooper défectueux, Kylo Ren fit encore une fois _ce_ rêve. Le rêve prédisant une mort certaine à Poe Dameron. Un rêve qu'il avait fini par ne plus faire et oublier totalement son existence jusqu'au retour de Poe dans sa vie.

Dans le rêve, le désert étrangement froid et jaunâtre tapissait le panorama entier, et Dameron se trouvait debout au milieu de celui-ci, les traits tirés, le visage semblable à celui plus âgé de l'homme qu'avait trainé Kylo dans le Finalizer. Et comme à l'époque, il se réveilla, paniqué, perdu et haletant.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer le battement de son cœur rapide, et son esprit se concentra sur ses anciennes visions. Il tenta de percevoir le visage de la personne tuant Poe Dameron de sang-froid, armé d'un sabre laser rougeâtre, mais rien à faire. Comme tout rêve, il était flouté et perforé par des zones de noires. Incomplet. Inachevé.

Ce soir-là, Kylo Ren se retrouva dans la peau d'un Ben Solo âgé de dix-huit ans.

Et Snoke qui avait des oreilles et des yeux partout, perçut un trouble dans la Force de Kylo Ren. Ce trouble accompagné par la mort de Han Solo et ses blessures qui l'empêchèrent de mener à bien sa mission et d'éliminer Rey, la jeune femme sensible à la Force. Starkiller explosa.

Et quelque chose claqua, s'étira et s'entrouvrit péniblement.

Une brèche profonde s'était incrustée dans l'esprit de Kylo Ren, et malgré l'assassinat de son propre père, la lumière s'y engouffrait toujours. Snoke devina rapidement pourquoi, même si Kylo Ren une fois remis de ses blessures ignorait cette brèche aigüe provoquée par le retour de Poe Dameron.

Non, devant Snoke, Kylo Ren ne montrait rien, mais une fois seul et loin des regards, Ren réfléchissait sérieusement à la question. Cependant, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'essayer de l'oublier et ignorer ces cauchemars nuit après nuit.

Néanmoins, Snoke sentait la peur et le doute de Kylo Ren naître de jour en jour, les sentiments de Ben Solo affluant de plus en plus au sein de son être. Le déchirant de toute part. L'empêchant de pouvoir continuer sa formation et capturer l'entière obscurité afin d'y faire pourrir la lumière.

Snoke sut qu'il fallait éliminer Poe Dameron pour toujours. Mais d'une façon bien plus radicale qu'une simple vie arrachée lors d'une explosion de vaisseau.

Snoke traqua Dameron. Il examinait le moindre de ses voyages à l'aide de ses soldats, et un jour, il frappa, endommageant le X-Wing de Dameron qui s'écrasa sur une planète glacée.

Et aujourd'hui, Kylo Ren aux yeux creusés et cernés de noir, fatigué et défiguré par cette vilaine cicatrice apporté par Rey, était debout face à son maître, attendant les indications futures quant à leur avancée.

« Suis les coordonnées que je t'ai indiquées, et tu pourras briser la derrière accroche qu'il te reste avec la lumière. »

Le visage déformé de Snoke paraissait plus menaçant ce jour-là, et la pénombre de la pièce intensifiait l'atmosphère oppressante. Mais Kylo Ren ne broncha pas, fixant son maître droit dans les yeux, son casque retiré positionné sous son bras gauche. Snoke aimait envoyer ses apprentis sur des planètes éloignées, en les laissant seuls parvenir à leurs fins, leur indiquant seulement quelques informations cruciales pour les missions. C'était une épreuve à nouveau, et Ren était prêt à suivre cette avancée, surtout si elle lui permettait de réparer les fissures provoquées par Poe Dameron.

« Ne reviens pas avant d'avoir triomphé, » lui ordonna Snoke d'une voix sèche et décrépit alors que Ren hochait la tête d'un coup vif.

Quoique veuille Snoke, Ren était prêt. Il avait été formé et testé systématiquement par l'intermédiaire de ruses et énigmes complexes produites par son maître lui-même. Ren savait de quoi il en retournait. Cependant, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Snoke, le leader suprême du Premier Ordre, l'envoyait tout droit dans ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme un piège.

Ainsi, pourtant avec détermination, Kylo Ren quitta le Finalizer en quête du pouvoir absolu. Il ne fut pas long à atterrir au milieu de plaine glacée, et entreprit une longue marche tonitruante à travers la neige épaisse blanchâtre qui tombait et qui l'entourait. Les coordonnées étaient exactes, et lorsqu'il atteint l'endroit indiqué, sur ses gardes, la neige avait arrêté de tomber, et une certaine fumée noire qui s'échappait de la carcasse d'un vaisseau provoquait réel contraste avec le paysage.

Intrigué, Kylo Ren s'approcha de l'épave toute fraiche, remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'un X-Wing fumant, appartenant à la Résistance. Pourquoi Snoke l'envoyait-il face à un crash rebelle ? Quelle était la cause de son déplacement ?

Peut-être qu'au fond de lui, Kylo Ren le savait mais refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Seulement, avant que ses pensées cohérentes ne viennent frapper son esprit, il tomba nez à nez avec le pilote de ce vaisseau alors qu'il se retournait pour examiner les alentours. Le fameux pilote était à une dizaine de mètres de lui, et malgré le vent qui brouillait ses sens et son champ visuel, Kylo Ren sut avec la Force qu'il s'agissait d'un pilote en particulier.

Snoke l'avait envoyé à lui. Snoke _savait_.

* * *

 _Première fanfic sur ce couple, alors j'espère que c'est à la hauteur de vos attentes !_

 _Donnez-moi vos avis, je suis toute ouïe._

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, et à très bientôt pour le face à face sulfur_ eux :)


	2. L'éclat de Poe Dameron

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 2  
 **L'éclat de Poe Dameron  
** _(-)_(-)_(-)_ _  
_

 _Snoke l'avait envoyé à lui. Snoke_ savait _._

Le pilote en question ne bougea pas, et semblait le fixer de loin, peut-être trop méfiant pour s'approcher du fameux Kylo Ren. Paralysé par ses pensées, Ren resta lui aussi immobile, appréciant le fait de porter son masque qui altérait sa voix et dissimulait les traits tirés de son visage.

Contre toute attente, ce fut le pilote qui s'avança dans la neige en premier, se dirigeant vers lui avec résolution, et colère luisante que ressentait maintenant parfaitement Ren. Peut-être était-il aussi confiant parce qu'il savait pertinemment qui se cachait sous son masque, et Ren n'aimait pas cela.

« Tu viens faire le ménage, » largua la dure voix de Poe Dameron alors que Ren pouvait maintenant distinguer correctement les moindres détails de son visage.

Sa tempe était en sang, et sa lèvre inférieure coupée net suite au crash du vaisseau, mais ses blessures étaient éphémères, et il semblait ignorer sa blessure visiblement profonde au bras droit. Celui qui avait abattu le X-Wing de Poe n'avait pas pour but de le tuer, et Ren commençait à comprendre les ordres de Snoke avec aigreur.

« C'est Snoke qui m'a envoyé ici sans m'avertir de ta présence, » affirma alors Kylo Ren de sa voix grave et altérée par le casque noir.

Les deux hommes étaient face à face, un petit mètre les séparait maintenant. Le vent était frais mais devint moins violent et la neige avait totalement cessé, dévoilant un désert de glace titanesque tout autour d'eux, d'une pure blancheur.

Poe avait les sourcils froncés alors que ses lèvres tremblaient par le froid, mais il semblait ne pas s'en soucier, fixant avec amertume l'homme masqué en face de lui. Encore une fois, son affront face à Kylo Ren prouvait qu'il le connaissait, Ren se remémora Jakku. Mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient seuls.

« Quand j'ai appris qui tu étais vraiment, je n'ai pas voulu le croire. »

Kylo Ren remercia la présence de son masque qui cacha son expression abasourdie face aux paroles de son vieil ami. Poe restait imperturbable mais à l'intérieur, Ren sentait colère mélangée à chagrin.

« J'ai mis des années à accepter cette histoire terrible, » renchérit Poe sans bouger alors qu'il enserra l'une de ses mains contre son bras en sang pour atténuer la douleur. « Imbécile. »

Ren ne pensait pas que Poe irait ressasser tout ça. Pour Ren, il pensait que tous deux étaient devenus des inconnus, mais ce n'était visiblement pas l'avis du pilote. Cependant, l'ancien Jedi resta immobile à l'écouter déblatérer ses visions, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'armer de son sabre ou de corriger le pilote à l'aide de sa Force.

« Et maintenant, te revoilà. Et tu me fais tout remémorer, comme ça. Comme une grande claque. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Une étincelle de surprise brilla dans les yeux de Poe qui ne s'attendait surement pas à entendre un commentaire de la part de Ren. Ce dernier se demandait bien comment Poe faisait pour ne pas être effrayé, ou du moins, comment faisait-il pour ne pas ressentir un petit soupçon de peur, même infime. Il était tout de même en face d'un homme qui pouvait l'assassiner en un claquement de doigt. Un homme qui l'avait torturé et violé son esprit.

Mais non, Poe continua d'une voix forte et déterminée :

« Deux fois qu'on se fait face. N'est-ce pas de trop ? À croire que le destin souhaite que l'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Kylo Ren admis intérieurement que son ancien compagnon n'avait pas tort sur ce coup-là même si le destin avait tout de même été forcé par Snoke. Mais avant que Ren ne puisse émettre un avis à ses paroles, Poe reprit sous un ton plus bas, plus doux et plus… Désespéré.

« Montre-moi ton visage… »

Cette fois-ci, le cœur de Kylo se mit à battre plus fort. Cette voix l'avait ébranlé pour agrandir cette brèche divinement puissante. Mais alors que tout son être lui hurlait de ne pas accepter cette requête ridicule, Kylo Ren plaça ses mains à l'arrière de son casque, et déverrouilla le système de fermement. Il savait pertinemment qu'il faisait une erreur, mais il voulait voir Poe de ses propres yeux, de plus, cette voix envoutait tout son être brisé.

Le casque se retira, une masse de cheveux noirs et ondulés prirent place juste au-dessus de ses épaules larges alors que des yeux sombres se plongèrent dans le regard du pilote.

Le masque tomba lourdement sur sol et roula contre ses pieds. Kylo Ren sentit parfaitement le coup de poignard que reçu Poe Dameron. Voir l'ancien être aimé des années plus tard, au visage amaigri et barré d'une profonde cicatrice devait être éprouvant.

« Me reconnais-tu ? » lâcha Ren en haussant un sourcil provocateur, sa voix parsemée de sombre moquerie.

« J'aimerais te dire que non, » répondit Poe d'une voix sèche et rauque.

Ils se fixèrent alors pendant quelques instants qui paressèrent aussi longues que l'éternité elle-même.

Mais lorsque le sourire qui se voulait narquois de Kylo Ren se fana, celui-ci ne pouvant feindre plus longtemps, Poe Dameron de son côté craqua et le masque métaphorique qu'il portait jusque-là lui glissa entre les doigts. Un voile de tristesse infinie s'abattit dans son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bon sang ?! J'étais là… ! Je pensais que ton mal-être était parti depuis le temps et-… »

« Mon _mal-être_? »

Un ricanement sans joie résonna alors tout autour d'eux, faisant écho, pour ensuite être absorbé par le tapis de neige épais. Alors voici comment avait été nommée son instabilité. Il avait été considéré comme un adolescent mal dans sa peau, et c'était tout. Mais rapidement, le voile ironique et sarcastique de Kylo s'estompa pour laisser place à une vive irritation.

« J'ignore ce que l'on t'a dit à mon sujet, mais c'est à cause de _toi_ que j'ai sombré ! »

La brèche provoquée par Dameron s'évasa à nouveau, et Kylo Ren serra les dents, une colère sourde s'emparant de lui. Cet homme lui faisait à nouveau perdre pied rien qu'à sa présence, il ne savait plus où il en était, s'en était trop. Il lui fallait un coupable. Quelqu'un sur qui remettre la faute pour avoir altéré son jugement et fait sombrer son esprit en perdition.

« Ma faute ? _Moi_ ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » s'exclama Poe visiblement dérouté, le visage tiré dans une expression vraisemblable au dégoût.

Mais Ren ne répondit pas, le souffle lourd, incapable de parler. Le côté obscur agrippait l'un de ses bras pour le tirer avec lui alors que le second était tiraillé par la vive lumière qui était la dernière, celle de Poe Dameron. L'ultime éclat.

« Je t'ai protégé ! Je t'ai aimé et écouté ! J'ai toujours été là pour toi ! » énuméra Poe avec force et désespoir, l'intonation cassée de sa voix trahissant son chagrin naissant.

Mais Kylo Ren ne répondit en rien, mâchoire et poings serrés, le fixant droit dans les yeux avec intensité, écoutant pourtant attentivement son discours.

« Et tu as fait de même, Solo ! Tu m'as aimé ! Tu m'as aidé à me surpasser, encouragé et fait rêver ! Alors explique-moi ce qui s'est passé dans ta putain tête ! »

L'ancien Jedi savait qu'il devait mettre fin à cet échange, et au plus vite. Cependant, quelque chose l'en empêchait et paralysait tous ses sens. Il était déchiré de l'intérieur.

Les cris de Poe s'étaient finalement dissipés après avoir longtemps résonné tout autour d'eux, et seul son souffle lourd et saccadé se faisait dorénavant entendre. Dameron semblait chercher une réponse, ses pupilles tressautaient et examinaient le regard imperturbable de Kylo Ren.

« BEN ! »

À nouveau, l'appel de Poe fit écho, mais percuta Ren de plein fouet qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure en capitulant, et ferma les yeux un instant, le cœur serré. Il ne pouvait plus ignorer Ben Solo qui hurlait au fond de lui. L'envoutement de la lumière était bien trop fort, elle le transperçait, l'entaillait encore une fois. Et là, Ren comprit ce que Snoke attendait de lui.

Son maître souhaitait que Kylo Ren tue Poe Dameron de ses propres mains afin d'anéantir la dernière brise de lumière.

« Tu es ma seule accroche à la lumière ! Je dois te tuer toi aussi ! » répliqua durement Ren sans ouvrir les yeux, essayant de vainement de se persuader.

Mais en disant ses mots, il était incapable de regarder Poe dans les yeux, et cette incapacité permit au pilote ne pas prendre aux sérieux ses paroles et de ne pas s'armer de son blaster accroché à sa ceinture. Le vent glacial brûlait les joues rougies de Dameron. Le froid était mordant.

« Tu ne peux pas fuir éternellement l'accroche aux tiens, » répliqua Poe plus calmement.

Levant brutalement les yeux vers Poe, souhaitant lui faire ravaler ses paroles, ses pupilles noires rencontrèrent l'immense soleil derrière le pilote qui atteignait l'horizon. Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge, et l'incertitude sourde germa au fond de ses entrailles.

Le soleil se couchait au loin et sa lumière orangée fut soudain capturée par la neige épaisse tout autour d'eux. Le sol gelé prit une teinte jaune maladive, confondant le panorama avec un désert similaire à Jakku ou Tatooine si l'on omettait l'air glacial qui frappait leur visage dégagé.

 _Poe Dameron au milieu d'un désert jaunâtre._ La réalité frappa Ren de plein fouet qui écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. Tous les morceaux de son fameux rêve se recollaient enfin. Poe, le désert glacé, le Jedi au sabre rouge, la mort.

« Dans ce rêve… C'est moi qui te tuais… » murmura Ren dans un souffle, désemparé par ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

Poe Dameron eut tout de même ouï de ses paroles malgré la distance et le vent qui les séparaient. Mais le pilote n'avait jamais été mis au courant des rêves de son ancien compagnon, alors il se contenta de froncer les sourcils à cette entente, intrigué par le changement de comportement opéré chez le Chevalier.

« Ce rêve que je faisais chaque nuit te concernant, Dameron ! » s'exclama brutalement Ren en reprenant constance, hargne réelle incrustée dans ses mots tout en pointant le pilote du doigt. « Ce rêve où tu périssais sans avoir le temps de te défendre ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Poe de demeurer silencieux, dépassé par les événements.

« Snoke… Snoke le savait depuis le début ! » hurla Kylo Ren en proie à une vive folie, ses yeux perdus dans le vide suite à cette révélation qui s'était offerte à lui telle une gifle monumentale. « Il savait que c'était moi ce Jedi noir qui t'assassinait ce jour-là ! »

Et voilà le résultat. Le résultat d'un cauchemar provenant de l'esprit d'un gosse instable qui voyait son premier amour mourir encore et encore. Croyant sauver Poe, Ben Solo avait sombré pour finalement arriver à ce jour fatidique. Quelle ironie du sort.

« Et maintenant il m'a envoyé en finir avec toi ! »

Suite à ces mots jetés avec acidité, Kylo Ren s'empara de son sabre laser. Poe recula d'un pas sur la défensive, mais Ren n'activa pas son arme, et garda le manche enclavé fermement dans sa paume tremblante, puis ce dernier reprit avec ardeur :

« Il doit se dire, _c'est bon, il a déjà tué son père_ ! _Il peut faire de même avec l'homme qu'il a ai-…_ »

Mais sa phrase resta en suspens, emportée par le vent, et tous deux savaient pertinemment ce qui advenait de la suite de celle-ci. Le temps pressait, la Résistance serait peut-être bientôt là pour retrouver Poe, ainsi que le Premier Ordre pour peut-être voir on en est le travail. Mais les deux hommes ne semblaient pas s'en soucier pour le moment, profitant de cet instant pour mettre enfin les choses au clair.

« Snoke te manipule depuis le début. Ton père le savait et-… » commença Poe non sans crainte en fixant avec appréhension le sabre de Ren.

« Et je l'ai tué. »

Le sabre laser grésilla en s'activant et brilla de mille feux. Poe se remémora Jakku, la fois où Lor San Tekka, le vieil homme qui lui avait donné la carte, s'était fait tuer par cette même arme. Malgré l'inutilité de son geste sachant la Force que possédait Kylo Ren, Poe dégaina son blaster qu'il verrouilla sur l'ancien Jedi en face de lui.

« La nuit où tu es parti… ! » renchérit Poe un peu plus fort sans lâcher son arme. « BB-8 m'a répété les mots que tu as dit avant de me quitter. Tu m'avais promis que je ne mourrais pas. Que tu me _protégerais_ ! »

Le bout du sabre laser frôla la douce neige aux pieds de Ren, et un nuage de fumée s'y échappa alors que Ren plissait les yeux à cette entente, se souvenant partiellement des mots qu'il avait laissés échapper avant de quitter Poe pour toujours.

« C'était à cause de ce rêve ? Un rêve que tu faisais annonçant ma mort prochaine ? »

Le bras paralysé, Ren hocha finalement légèrement la tête sans le quitter des yeux, et à cette affirmation, quelque chose sembla s'éclairer dans le regard du pilote qui abaissa son arme.

« Tout comme Anakin, tu vas faire cette même connerie ! » s'écria Poe en tentant un pas vers lui.

« Que sais-tu de lui ?! » riposta Ren d'un ton acerbe en reculant d'un pas pour garder une distance raisonnable entre eux.

D'innombrables choses avaient été dites sur Anakin Skywalker. Partout, de bouche à oreille, déformées, mais aussi enjolivées, ou bien, détériorées pour enfoncer le Jedi noir qu'il était devenu.

« Ton Oncle-… Luke Skywalker ne t'a jamais raconté ? »

À cette appellation, Ren sentit à nouveau la colère brûler ses veines. Skywalker n'était pour lui qu'un amer souvenir d'enfance torturé et terrible. Non, jamais Luke ne lui avait parlé d'Anakin, surement par crainte. Avait-il ressenti la présence de Dark Vador en lui ? Était-ce pour cela que Luke avait agi différemment envers lui et qu'il l'avait longtemps bercé dans de tristes mensonges ?

Car Luke Skywalker avait du savoir que si Ben Solo était au courant de la tragédie d'Anakin face à ce rêve torturant, il aurait basculé comme lui pour essayer de sauver Poe. Il l'avait _toujours_ su, mais ne lui avait jamais dit. Cependant, ça n'avait fait que retarder l'heure fatidique.

« Raconter quoi ? » asséna-t-il entre ses dents.

« Qu'il avait prédit la mort de sa femme ! Et que c'était lui qui l'avait indirectement tué! »

Snoke lui avait raconté une histoire similaire, montré des souvenirs, des éclats, et des visions, mais avait omis cette partie qui énonçait le fait qu'Anakin était un des coupables de sa mort.

Mais au point où il en était, Kylo Ren secoua négativement la tête alors que ses yeux noirs brûlaient étrangement, un liquide gênant floutant sa vision. Il ne voulait pas croire ça. Il voulait tout oublier. S'enterrer loin d'ici.

Cependant s'il quittait cette planète sans mettre fin à la vie de Poe Dameron, tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu et sa formation douloureuse aurait été vain. La douleur mentale était si aigüe qu'il ne remarqua pas vraiment que Poe brisait les derniers mètres qui les séparaient pour plaquer brutalement ses mains contre ses biceps, le faisant sursauter face à cette forte poigne.

Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés. Si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été si proches. Et malgré la lame toujours allumée, Poe l'ignora et plongea son regard dans celui alarmé et perdu de Kylo Ren, brillant de larmes qu'ils ne laisseraient pas couler.

« Tu es encore _Ben_ ! Si tu coupes le dernier fil, tu es perdu à jamais ! »

Déglutissant difficilement, Ren secoua la tête, pourtant aveuglé par toute cette lumière qui s'engouffrait dans la brèche maudite. Puis, il sentit l'une des mains de Poe rencontrer son poignet, pour ensuite glisser jusqu'à ses doigts pour les écarter, afin d'essayer avec douceur de récupérer l'arme dangereuse.

Un frisson parcourut son échine et à nouveau des vagues de souvenirs torrides et gorgés de passion floutèrent l'esprit du Chevalier de Ren. Il savait pourtant qu'il pouvait faire tout comme sur Starkiller. Il lui suffisait de pivoter un peu son poignet, et la vie de Dameron serait arrachée.

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas ce qu'il fit, et Kylo Ren finit par céder et laissa son arme quitter sa paume, Poe la récupérant lentement pour désactiver la lame sans difficulté.

« Ce pouvoir est trop fort… » murmura Kylo Ren d'une voix brisée. « Je voulais te sauver, mais j'ai échoué. »

Cette scène lui rappelait étrangement une similaire, celle où il avait finit par tuer son propre père en concentrant le plus de Force noire possible. Mais il était dans l'impossibilité de le faire aujourd'hui.

« Je ne suis pas mort. Regarde, tu ne m'as pas tué, » répondit Poe plus doucement, l'une de ses mains toujours contre le bras de Ren qui ne s'en dégageait pas. « Tu n'as pas encore échoué. »

« Je suis un monstre, Dameron. Tu ne pourras jamais effacer ça. Je ne changerai pas. »

Il disait vrai. Rien ni personne ne pourrait effacer les douloureuses actions de Kylo Ren durant toutes ces années. Il avait tué les derniers Jedis, assassiné des innocents, torturé du monde. Il avait trahi, menti, annihilé. Mais face à Poe, l'homme qu'était Ben Solo refaisait surface et tentait de se raccrocher à Poe Dameron. La personne qu'il avait le plus aimée. Qui était la plus chère à ses yeux.

« Dégage d'ici… » reprit Ren d'une voix mal assurée, sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais tuer le pilote en face de lui.

« Non… Viens avec moi. »

Un faible sourire, mi-moqueur, mi-triste, éclaira le visage pâle de Ren. Comment Poe Dameron, l'homme qu'il avait torturé il y a quelques mois, pouvait encore souhaiter une telle chose ?

« Tu es aveuglé. Au fond tu sais que je ne peux pas, » répliqua Kylo Ren sans bouger, pourtant honteusement attiré par cette proposition qui était dorénavant impensable.

« Il y a toujours eu du bon en toi ! »

Le sabre de Kylo Ren rencontra la neige glacée alors que Poe Dameron prit vivement le visage de Ren en coupe, paume contre ses oreilles pour l'attirer vers lui sans crier gare. Lorsque les lèvres glacées de Poe Dameron se pressèrent avec force contre celle de Kylo Ren, la brèche anormalement vibrante, explosa.

Peut-être était-ce une tentative désespérée de la part de Poe pour faire recouvrir raison à son ancien compagnon, et ceci eut un impact conséquent, car Kylo Ren perçut un flot puissant de souvenirs doux et chauds titiller son esprit et embraser la pénombre de son cœur.

Contre toute attente, les bras de Kylo Ren s'enroulèrent presque aussitôt autour du cou de Poe pour l'empêcher de reculer face à ce geste perdu et inconsidéré, afin d'entamer un réel baiser qui se rapprochait quasiment d'un échange avide et insatiable.

Ce n'était pas Kylo Ren qui y répondait à ce jour, c'était Ben Solo. Ben Solo et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Poe Dameron depuis des années, et qui ne s'était absolument pas terni malgré son incarcération profonde.

Cette planète les éloignait de tout et les englobait loin. Tous deux firent un bond en arrière. Lorsque Ben Solo avait dix-sept ans, et Poe dix-neuf.

Mais au loin, quelqu'un les observait d'un regard vidé de toute émotion. Perché sur sa dune de neige jaunâtre, Snoke lui-même fixait son apprenti sombrer de l'autre côté, abattu par la vive lumière de l'homme pour qui il était tombé.

Cette planète les éloignait de tout et les englobait loin. Tous deux firent un bond en arrière. Lorsque Ben Solo avait dix-sept ans, et Poe dix-neuf.

Mais au loin, quelqu'un les observait d'un regard vidé de toute émotion. Perché sur sa dune de neige jaunâtre, Snoke lui-même fixait son apprenti sombrer de l'autre côté, abattu par la vive lumière de l'homme pour qui il était tombé.

Kylo Ren était fini, son retour du côté obscur était dorénavant inconcevable, jamais il ne pourrait effacer toute cette lumière, Snoke venait de le comprendre. La tâche n'était pourtant pas si difficile, Kylo Ren ayant exterminé bien plus de gens et bravé des épreuves toutes aussi douloureuses physiquement. Aujourd'hui, Kylo Ren venait d'échouer, et Snoke venait de perdre son meilleur apprenti.

Et Kylo Ren était si envouté par cette lumière nouvelle, déchiré et perdu, qu'il n'avait même pas senti la présence de Snoke. Le vieillard puissant laissa échapper un rire sans joie sec et raide avant de commencer à se diriger vers eux, ayant pour but d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Même si Kylo Ren s'accrochait à ce baiser comme s'il s'agissait de leur dernier, il finit par ressentir autour de lui une aura lourde et dévastatrice. Se réveillant donc de ce doux rêve, l'ancien Chevalier brisa leur torpeur et mit fin au baiser torride pour faire volte-face. Poe Dameron ayant lâché le visage de Ren qui l'avait repoussé en arrière, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, retombant lui aussi sur terre.

Et là, horreur. Kylo Ren sentit une terreur envahir tout son être, et instinctivement il recula d'un pas, se plaçant devant Poe comme pour le protéger de cet être infiniment puissant. Snoke était là, il avait fait lui-même le déplacement ce qui devait annoncer que cette histoire était à prendre très au sérieux. Malgré la capuche sombre qui dissimulait une partie de son visage décrépit et pâle, Kylo Ren ne pouvait pas le confondre. La Force brute et destructive qui accompagnait cet homme considérablement puissant ne pouvait appartenir qu'à son maître.

Même Poe qui n'avait jamais vu Snoke avant cela, semblait ressentir cette aura bien trop lourde peser sur ses épaules.

« Du Finalizer, je sentais ta puanteur, Solo. La lumière que tu dégages à ce jour en me donne la nausée. »

Le vent puissant et glacé n'estompa pas les paroles de Snoke qui sonnèrent et se répétèrent douloureusement dans l'esprit de Kylo Ren à quelques mètres de son maître. Venait-il pour le corriger ? Venait-il lui demander de tuer Poe Dameron devant lui ? Allait-il le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie qu'on le tue pour abréger ses souffrances ?

« J'étais loin du compte. Tu es _incapable_ de mener à bien tes missions. »

Le mot « incapable » avait été craché avec dédain venimeux. Kylo Ren avait été incapable de retrouver la carte qui menait à Luke Skywalker avant la Résistance. Il avait été incapable de protéger la base Starkiller si chère aux yeux du Premier Ordre. Il avait été incapable de battre Rey dans la forêt gelée.

Alors que Kylo Ren restait immobile à fixer son maître droit les yeux, essayant de paraître imperturbable tout en réfléchissant à un plan de secours, Poe Dameron s'écarta un peu pour mieux apercevoir l'homme que semblait tant redouter l'ancien Jedi.

Les yeux blanchâtres de Snoke se dardèrent directement vers lui, et Poe sentit toute son âme être examinée et fouillée par ces pupilles terrifiantes, le paralysant dans une effroyable torpeur.

« Un pauvre petit pilote de la Résistance sans aucune affinité avec la Force, » renchérit Snoke avec lassitude et dureté. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas plutôt choisi une de mes apprenties femelles sensible à la Force obscure ? Tu aurais fait prospérer ta génération. »

Mais Ren ne répondit pas, n'ayant même pas l'espoir de se justifier à son maître, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune excuse à annoncer, ni même de quoi se défendre. Kylo ne savait clairement pas où il en était ni même ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Et à ce jour, ce que Snoke voulait, il allait l'avoir.

Du coin des yeux, le Chevalier entrevit Poe se raidir, et il sentit son aura se paralyser par une puissance extérieure émanant tout droit de leur adversaire commun. Par la simple pensée, le leader suprême du Premier Ordre utilisait sa Force pour clouer Poe Dameron sur place afin qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir de ses griffes. Mais avant que Kylo Ren n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la voix de Snoke le transit à nouveau d'une peur incalculable.

« Nous avions tous les deux eu tort, Ren. Ce n'était pas toi qui tuais le pilote dans ce rêve au désert doré. Mais _moi_. »

Aussi vivement qu'un éclair zébrant le ciel, une lame rougeâtre vint briller entre les mains de Snoke. Démuni et n'ayant pas le temps d'en appeler à sa propre arme perdue dans la neige pour parer cette lame, la première chose que vint à l'esprit de Kylo Ren, ce fut un geste. Non pas l'esprit de Kylo Ren, mais celui de Ben Solo.

Alors que l'arme meurtrière filait dans le vent pour atteindre Poe Dameron, Kylo leva sa main gantée vers Snoke et en hurla à la Force pour la condenser et procréer un champ de force devant Poe. La lame de Snoke rencontra avec ferveur le bouclier qui para cette attaque tandis que le pilote reculait d'un pas, libéré de la Force, les yeux écarquillés, n'ayant pas vu venir le coup.

Snoke se retourna vivement vers Ren qui maintenait ce champ de force, son bras tendu, ses doigts crispés dans l'effort, et le Leader Suprême le scruta avec colère tout en retirant son sabre crépitant en arrière.

« Tu étais l'un des meilleurs, » siffla Snoke avec mépris évident. « Mais trop corrompu par tous tes sentiments, trop instable. Je t'ai pris sous mon aile trop tard. Ton esprit est et restera _faible_. »

Poe Dameron jeta un regard paniqué vers Kylo Ren, ses yeux marqués par la surprise pure quant au geste de Ren pour le protéger de Snoke. Mais il y avait aussi une lueur d'attendrissement qui y brillait fièrement.

Mais Kylo Ren ne vit jamais ce regard.

« Je te remercie d'avoir formé les Chevaliers de Ren. Tu m'as bien aidé, Ben Solo. Mais ton temps est révolu. »

Alors que Snoke repoussa Poe Dameron en arrière à l'aide de sa Force, celui-ci rencontrant douloureusement la neige glacée, sa seconde main squelettique et décrépite se pointa vers Kylo Ren pour l'attirer vers lui avec le même pouvoir. Ne pouvant repousser cette attraction désagréable, chaque fibre de ses muscles était tiré et déchiré pour suivre la destination de Snoke, Kylo serra les dents et sa propre Force se brisa.

Aussi vif que l'éclair, le corps de Ren fut projeté vers Snoke, mais avant de percuter son maître, le vieil homme tira son sabre luisant et menaçant en avant, et embrocha le thorax de Kylo Ren.

Du sang éclaboussa la neige jaunâtre alors qu'une odeur de chair brûlée fila avec le vent glacial de cette planète morte. Suite à la douleur lancinante, Kylo Ren n'entendit pas son nom être crié au loin

« Voit ton compagnon mourir ! » s'écria Snoke avec hargne en repoussant ensuite Kylo Ren à l'aide de son pouvoir.

Le corps encore chaud du Chevalier roula contre la neige, et un gémissement rauque de douleur se fit entendre lorsque son crâne rencontra la glace épaisse. Allongé sur le ventre, joue pressée contre le sol gelé, Kylo Ren sentit son sang atteindre son menton, et glisser jusqu'à ses lèvres, tapissant le terrain clair sous son corps meurtrit. La douleur était intenable, le laser avait brisé ses côtes et avait pratiquement touché le cœur. La Force qu'il possédait avait permis à son être de ne pas périr sur le coup, mais la mort était juste au-dessus de sa tête.

« Poe… » murmura-t-il avec entrave en ouvrant faiblement les yeux pour essayer de percevoir le pilote.

À moins que ça ne soit qu'un mouvement de lèvres en absence de tout son.

Car Kylo Ren remarqua avec horreur qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer.

* * *

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Quelques hypothèse sur le prochain chapitre ?_

 _Merci d'avoir lu, gros bisous à tous :) !_


	3. Attache d'un Jedi et d'un pilote

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 3  
 **La puissante attache d'un Jedi et d'un pilote**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _« Poe… » murmura-t-il avec entrave en ouvrant faiblement les yeux pour essayer de percevoir le pilote._

 _À moins que ça ne soit qu'un mouvement de lèvres en absence de tout son._

 _Car Kylo Ren remarqua avec horreur qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer._

Poe Dameron quant à lui cria à nouveau l'ancien prénom de Kylo Ren, « Ben », ne voyant maintenant plus que le jeune garçon pour qui il était tombé amoureux durant son jeune âge, et il se précipita vers lui avant que la terre ne se mit à trembler dangereusement, provoquant au sol de se fissurer en deux. Poe dérapa dans la neige et manqua de tomber dans le trou béant qui le séparait de l'autre partie de la terre, et de Kylo Ren. Une brèche gigantesque s'était produite suite à la Force de Snoke.

« Je ne vous ferais pas le plaisir de trépasser main dans la main, » cingla Snoke avec colère tout en s'approchant vivement du pilote.

Non, Snoke était irrité d'avoir à perdre l'un de ses apprentis.

Poe scruta avec terreur le corps immobile de Kylo Ren derrière la brèche, et recula d'un pas, prêt à prendre du recul et à sauter par-dessus la cavité pour le retrouver. Mais ce n'était pas dans les plans de Snoke qui, malgré la distance qui le séparait du rebelle, utilisa sa Force contre Poe. Le pilote lâcha un cri rauque en tombant sur les genoux, ne pouvant faire face à ce pouvoir titanesque.

La vision floutée de Ren pouvait clairement distinguer la forme lourde de Snoke s'approcher de Poe Dameron, sabre laser rouge à la main. Ren tira sa main gantée devant lui, vers Poe, comme ultime tentative d'utiliser son pouvoir pour l'aider. Mais c'était en vain. Ses propres larmes se mélangèrent à son sang brûlant déjà éparpillé tout autour de son corps, et son esprit finit par s'assombrir alors qu'il venait de constater avec tristesse qu'il était en train de vivre son cauchemar. Qu'il voyait son rêve se dérouler sous ses yeux. C'était donc bien Snoke l'homme au sabre rouge.

Il s'était toujours agi de Snoke dans ce rêve.

Mais la glace contre sa joue ne se fit plus ressentir. La douleur du trou béant de sa poitrine s'estompa alors que le vif regret et chagrin qui l'avaient atterrés, disparurent pour toujours.

 _J'ai échoué à te protéger, finalement._

Puis, l'esprit de Kylo Ren s'éteint brusquement. Sa main gantée tirée en avant retomba lourdement contre le sol. Ses pupilles perdirent tous éclats.

Lorsque Snoke arriva face à Poe Dameron, le dominant de son regard terni et vide d'émotion, le pilote ne baissa pas la tête, ses yeux attristés et enragés le fixant avec une certaine lassitude. Des larmes puissantes avaient tâché ses joues sales de suies et de sang, et Snoke semblait jouir de cette vision.

« Très courageux de ta part. Voir la mort arriver de face, » ricana sombrement le vieillard

« Vous avez échoué, Ben Solo est revenu. Ça me va comme fin, » annonça Poe d'une neutralité sans pareille, totalement désabusé par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Il n'avait pas tort, et la colère de Snoke enclava à nouveau le corps de Poe dont les mains plongèrent dans la neige épaisse alors qu'il levait son sabre prêt à supprimer l'objet du conflit à jamais.

Mais les doigts de Poe rencontrèrent au passage un curieux cylindre de fer et il comprit. Son cœur rata un battement et sa mâchoire se serra. Ainsi, avant que l'arme rouge ne s'abatte avec violence contre son corps désarmé, Poe retira ce cylindre de la glace et une lame de la même couleur apparut avec élégance, parant le coup

Suite au choc des deux lames qui grésillèrent, Poe retomba en arrière sur les fesses, mais ne lâcha pas prise, maintenant avec fermeté le sabre de Kylo Ren qu'il avait laissé tomber dans la neige un peu plus tôt. Le visage de Snoke éclairé par la lumière rougeâtre des deux sabres était terrifiant et Poe sentit l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines comme jamais.

« Tu es bien trop présomptueux, » siffla Snoke avait dédain tout faisait crépiter sa Force tout autour de lui, prêt à en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Mais avant que la Force ne puisse terrasser à nouveau Poe Dameron et mettre fin à sa vie, une voix claire et distincte se fit entendre dans le creux de son oreille.

« _Sers-toi de ma Force, Poe !_ »

Un regain de puissance étira tous les muscles de Poe, et quelque chose brilla fortement dans son esprit, lui offrant comme un second souffle apaisant. La Force de Ben Solo lui-même s'infiltrait dans son âme, et était aussi puissante que jamais. Poussant un cri vigoureux tout en concentrant cet amas de Force dans ses bras et poignets, le pilote parvint à repousser le leader suprême du Premier Ordre.

Une vague houleuse de Force s'échappa du corps de Poe, frappant Snoke de plein fouet, qui, ne s'attendant pas à ce retournement de situation, lâchant son sabre dans le processus, celui-ci étant projeté en arrière, et recula de quelques pas.

« Comment… Tu n'es pas un Jedi ! » s'exclama Snoke en scrutant Poe de ses grands yeux blanchâtres et menaçants, sous le choc.

Poe se leva précipitamment, glissant maladroitement dans la neige, et se plaça face à Snoke, le pointant de son sabre laser. En réalité, Poe ne le savait pas non plus, mais la Force nouvelle qui brûlait tous ses muscles et son esprit floutait sa raison. Soudain, Snoke détermina précisément à qui appartenait ce soudain pouvoir et il plissa les yeux méchamment.

« Ben Solo, » grinça-t-il avec hargne en reconnaissant cette aura.

Comme si l'adresse mémorable de Kylo Ren en terme de dextérité s'était elle aussi imprégnée dans son corps, Poe fit tournoyer doucement le sabre entre ses doigts, prêt à riposter. Snoke revoyait avec aigreur la présence de Kylo Ren alors que les pupilles de Poe prenaient la couleur similaire à celles de son ancien apprenti.

Mais avant que Snoke n'ait pu recourir à la Force une seconde fois, les deux hommes furent attirés par un bruit significatif vers l'horizon, tous deux alertés par leur pouvoir immense. Poe Dameron se retourna avec espoir et entrevit dans le lointain, derrière le vent glacial, les vaisseaux de la Résistance venir pour lui.

« Ne crois pas t'en tirer si facilement ! » hurla Snoke en levant sa main pâle vers Poe.

Le pilote n'eut pas le temps de se protéger face à la vitesse de ce geste, et la Force brute de Snoke le frappa brutalement sur le côté. Le corps de Poe fut éjecté contre la falaise gelée à quelques dizaines de mètres de leur ancien emplacement avec une force légendaire et pleine de colère non dissimulée.

Cette collision aurait dû lui être fatale, mais cette Force étrange et bienveillante atténua le coup en apposant une puissance contraire. Le choc fut moins douloureux, mais Poe serra les dents, l'une de ses épaules percutant avec souffrance la dureté de la falaise.

Alors qu'il retombait lourdement dans la neige, assommé par ce télescopage, Snoke quittait déjà rapidement les lieux, laissant derrière lui le corps dans vie de Kylo Ren, mais aussi Poe Dameron dont le cœur battait toujours.

Snoke ne sentit plus l'aura de Poe Dameron et le crut pour mort car la Force de Ben Solo dissimulait sa trace et son esprit pour le sauver de son maître. Ainsi, Snoke quitta la planète pour ne pas se retrouver face à la Résistance lourdement armée, en pensant avoir gagné.

Avant que la Résistance n'ait atterri, Poe se redressa tant bien que mal en position assise dans la neige glaciale, le cœur battant, se remettant petit à petit de cet impact. Mais il en oublia la douleur alors que ses yeux rencontrèrent Ben Solo allongé dans son propre sang.

Ainsi, ignorant son bras fracturé et laissant le sabre laser dans la neige, Poe Dameron se leva et accourut vers lui, contournant la bêche profonde pour ensuite se jeter pratiquement contre Kylo Ren.

Il passa un bras derrière ses épaules et le redressa contre son torse afin d'examiner son visage aussi pâle que la mort. La partie inférieure de celui-ci était en sang, provenant tout droit du trou béant qui avait perforé son thorax. Ses paupières étaient dorénavant closes tandis que ses cils et ses cheveux noirs étaient parsemés de fins cristaux de neige.

« Ben… Ben, » appela le pilote chagriné, secouant doucement le corps sans vie de Kylo Ren.

Mais évidemment, celui-ci ne répondit pas, étant parti depuis longtemps déjà. Poe le savait pertinemment, mais ses mains restèrent pressées contre son corps, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

La vie qui était si injuste.

« C'était toi... C'était toi cette Force ! » s'exclama Poe en quittant le visage de son ancien compagnon pour chercher frénétiquement quelque chose des yeux à travers la neige qui tombait à nouveau. « Répond-moi ! »

Il avait clairement entendu sa voix alors qu'il aurait dû se faire terrasser par le pouvoir de Snoke. Il avait senti la présence de Ben Solo en son sein, vive, puissante et bienveillante. Mais maintenant, il était juste Poe Dameron. La Force de Ben avait disparu.

Et aucune réponse de sa part ne vint. Ce fut comme s'il n'était jamais apparu finalement. Comme si Poe avait rêvé avoir entendu sa voix pour récupérer cette Force lumineuse. Comme si Kylo Ren et Ben Solo étaient partis pour toujours.

« Ben… » répéta Poe en baissant la tête, épuisé et désespéré, fermant les yeux comme pour fuir cet atroce cauchemar.

Ils avaient été si proches du but. Il avait senti Ben Solo si proche de lui.

Pour seule réponse, Poe Dameron ressentit le vent fouetter son visage. Mais ce fut un vent incroyablement chaud et doux. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux en espérant pouvoir pressentir à nouveau cette aura, il entendit son nom être appelé au loin. Son escadron arrivait pour l'aider à quitter cette planète glaciale.

Mais ce souffle chaud ne le quitta pas. Ben n'était pas si loin finalement.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La première personne que voulut voir Poe Dameron une fois de retour sur D'Qar, ce ne fut pas ses amis non, ni même un membre de la famille. Il souhaitait voir Leia Organa, mère du défunt Ben Solo mais aussi Kylo Ren.

Poe put lui parler en privé quelques heures après son retour, une fois que la vieille femme s'eut recueilli près du corps de son fils, voulant absolument revoir le visage de Ben. Cette épreuve due être éprouvante pour elle, Poe le savait mieux que quiconque, mais face à elle, il garda une posture impassible qui fut pourtant rapidement balayée par le regard attristé de Leia qui venait de perdre son fils, peu après son mari.

« Général… » commença Poe d'une voix incertaine.

« Leia, » rectifia la vieille femme avec un petit sourire triste.

Elle aussi connaissait le lien qui avait attaché son fils et Poe durant leur jeunesse, de plus, elle avait vu la tristesse de Poe lorsqu'il avait su pour l'identité de Kylo Ren. Tous deux étaient en proie à un lourd chagrin qu'ils partageaient depuis des années.

« Leia. Votre fils… M'a sauvé la vie, » annonça Poe le cœur lourd.

« Que dis-tu ? » répondit l'ex-princesse en attrapant vivement la main de son meilleur pilote, un éclat magnifique brillant dans ses yeux fatigués.

Poe se mit alors à raconter toute cette folle histoire. Celle du rêve, du basculement de Ben Solo, de l'apparition de Snoke, de son sauvetage et de cette Force qu'il avait ressentie.

Suite à ce discours riche en émotions, Leia déposa sa main tremblante contre le torse de Poe, tout proche de son cœur rapide, et ferma ses yeux brillants de larmes. Le pilote la laissa faire, partageant cette tristesse, mais aussi, le soulagement de la vieille femme. Son fils était mort du côté de la lumière.

« Jusqu'à ce que ton cœur cesse de battre, Poe, il ne sera pas bien loin, » lui assura Leia qui se concentrait sur le battement du cœur du pilote.

Mais durant les jours qui suivirent, Ben Solo semblait avoir réellement disparu de la surface de toutes les planètes. Parfois, Poe essayait de se contenter pour récupérer quelques fragments perdus de Ben Solo, mais rien à faire. Malgré ses méditations et ses longues heures à observer les étoiles, il restait absent. De plus, Poe n'était pas un Jedi, et toute accroche à la Force était pour lui quelque chose de presque invraisemblable avant qu'il ne soit frappé par celle de Ben sur cette planète glacée.

Les mois passèrent avec lenteur, et il fit son deuil tout aussi lentement. Ses amis ne comprenaient pas vraiment son chagrin, mais Poe ne souhaitait pas s'étaler sur la question bien qu'il s'évertuait de leur assurer que Kylo Ren lui avait sauvé la vie.

Finn demeurait intrigué par son comportement alors que Rey finit par comprendre, se souvenant avoir entrevu des parcelles de souvenirs chez Kylo Ren sur le Finalizer, incluant Poe Dameron adolescent, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas reconnu tout de suite.

Puis un jour, Poe Dameron retourna dans sa colonie d'origine sur Yavin IV pour rendre visite à sa tante qui attendait un signe de vie depuis si longtemps.

« Gold aurait été si fier de toi, » lui sourit sa tante en embrassant le front de Poe une fois qu'il l'eut raconté la fameuse bataille pour détruire l'arme massive du Premier Ordre. « Et Ben aussi. »

Poe hocha la tête en lui offrant un triste sourire. Sa tante ne fut jamais mise au courant de la véritable identité de Kylo Ren, peu de personne l'était de toute manière. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

Après leurs échanges lourds en émotions, Poe Dameron s'était immiscé à l'étage qui lui était si familier, et marcha en direction d'une chambre qui conservait bien de secrets. BB-8 qui le suivait en silence s'arrêta devant la porte que venait d'ouvrir son maître. Nul besoin de scanner l'endroit exigu aux murs en bois épais emplis de poster de vaisseaux et bolides et au bureau recouvert de livre, BB-8 reconnu cette fameuse chambre.

Il s'agissait de celle qu'avaient longtemps partagée Poe et Ben durant leur jeunesse. Et comme l'avait promis sa tante, elle n'avait pas touché à cette pièce, Poe lui assurant qu'un jour il irait faire le tri et la vider lui-même, une fois le deuil de Ben Solo fait. Mais finalement, jamais il n'avait remis les pieds ici depuis les morts des apprentis de Luke Skywalker. Toutefois aujourd'hui, il était temps de ranger tout ça et tourner la page.

BB-8 hésitait à entrer alors que Poe se pencha face à un livre poussiéreux ouvert à l'envers posé sur la malle en paille au bout du lit. Rien n'avait bougé, et demeurait ici la toute dernière lecture de Ben Solo, tous les livres ici lui appartenant, Poe haïssant la lecture tant qu'il n'y avait pas d'image.

« BB-8, je vais me charger de ça. Retourne aider ma tante en bas, » lui fit Poe sans détacher ses yeux de ce bouquin abîmé par le temps.

Le petit droïde ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, conscient du chagrin de son maître, et pour le laisser dans cette intimité douce de la chambre qu'il partageait autrefois avec son petit ami, BB-8 quitta le perron de la porte non sans laisser échapper un petit sifflement d'encouragement à l'égard de son maître.

Les doigts de Poe glissèrent sur la tranche poussiéreuse du livre, se rendant compte avec ironie qu'il ne pouvait même pas lire le titre de celui-ci tant les symboles lui étaient complexes. Ben Solo avait été très intelligent. Il aurait été si loin.

Puis il se redressa, inspectant la pièce presque morte des yeux, se remémorant d'innombrables choses ici. C'était ici qu'ils se réfugiaient quand ils voulaient être loin de leurs parents. Ici qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps lorsque la météo était déplorable. Mais aussi ici qu'a eu lieu leur second baiser, tout comme leur première fois.

Poe déglutit, sachant que sa venue ici aurait été baignée de souffrance, mais quelque chose de chaud apaisa son esprit torturé, et il poussa un long soupir tout en fermant les yeux, profitant de cette étrange brise bien que la fenêtre soit fermée.

« _Fais attention à mes livres, la plupart sont dédicacés_. »

Lorsque Poe fit brutalement volte face au son de cette voix familière, il manqua de tomber en arrière lorsque ses mollets percutèrent la malle derrière lui. Son cœur rata un battement et son souffle se bloqua dans le fond de sa gorge.

Kylo Ren, ou plutôt, le spectre de Ben Solo se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans ses anciens habits de Padawan noirs et beiges bien que sa cicatrice faciale provoquée par Rey était toujours présente contre sa joue.

« Ben… » souffla Poe véritablement sous le choc en restant figé.

Le fantôme translucide laissa échapper un bref sourire alors que le rire moqueur de Kylo Ren vint bercer les oreilles du pilote. Poe se souvint de certains discours secrets de Luke qui lui affirmait voir parfois un ancien Jedi du nom d'Obi-Wan Kenobi surnommé Ben par beaucoup, mais aussi, avoir vu son propre père, Anakin Skywalker.

Mais Luke Skywalker était un Jedi puissant sensible à la Force depuis toujours. Poe n'était qu'un pilote sans pouvoir spéciaux. Peut-être était-ce le pouvoir symbolique de cette pièce gorgée de lourds souvenirs qui avaient amené Ben jusqu'ici ?

« Comment-… ? » arriva seulement à formuler Poe en sentant des larmes douloureuses picoter le coin de ses yeux.

Avec le temps qui était passé, Poe pensant ne plus jamais ressentir cette douce aura. Mais il avait tort. Ben étant ici, l'atmosphère s'était adoucie.

« _Je ne sais pas. Le pouvoir de la Force est et restera quelque chose de très complexe,_ » avoua Ben Solo avec un certain mystère.

Sa voix était un baume au cœur meurtri de Poe par la perte de Ben sur cette planète glacée. Il aurait voulu s'approcher, et le prendre dans ses bras afin de ressentir son cœur battre. Le sentir vivant. Mais Poe savait que ça n'allait pas être le cas, et il avait peur de briser le lien en bougeant, et que Ben disparaisse pour toujours.

« La Résistance est au courant pour tes actions afin de me protéger. Tu m'as sauvé la vie… » reprit Poe en essayant de paraître inébranlable.

Mais Ben secoua lentement la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils, rappelant soudain à Poe qu'il avait été aussi le fameux Kylo Ren.

« _J'en ai que faire de la Résistance. Je l'ai fait pour_ toi. »

Face à cette révélation, le cœur de Poe se serra bien que Ren s'était voulu froid quant à la première partie de la phrase. Le visage du pilote se détendit et sa respiration reprit une constante normale, observant avec tristesse évidente le spectre de Ben Solo. Cette scène lui paraissait irréelle, mais l'aura nouvelle et bienveillante de Ben qui l'avait guidé durant son affront envers Snoke, flottait doucement dans la pièce.

Puis, après de longues minutes de silence durant lesquelles les deux hommes se fixaient sans dire un mot, Ben Solo brisa ce calme d'une voix plus forte et sarcastique.

« _C'est ironique, mais depuis des années, je ne rêvais finalement pas de ta mort… Mais de la mienne, en quelque sorte_. »

Le point de vue du rêve avait toujours été extrêmement bas, comme si celui qui voyait la scène était allongé. Jamais Kylo Ren n'y avait prêté attention, mais aujourd'hui, ça prenait tout un sens. C'était lui qui voyait Poe Dameron mourir alors qu'il était lui-même au seuil de la mort.

« _Ce rêve a toujours été une sorte de prédiction. Le chapitre final de ma vie,_ » renchérit Ben Solo, ses yeux balayant la pièce comme s'il l'examinait avec soin.

Triste chapitre pour Poe qui n'osa parler, trop heureux de pouvoir réentendre cette voix qu'il pensait effacée pour toujours.

« _Mais c'est un beau chapitre_ , » contra soudainement Ben comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son ancien compagnon.

« Est-ce que tu es au courant que tu es mort à la fin de celui-ci, » largua Poe avec un sourire ironique et sans joie.

« _Ça aurait pu être pire, crois-moi, Poe. Bien pire._ »

Il est vrai qu'avec Snoke dans les parages, ce fut un miracle pour Poe d'être toujours en vie malgré la Force de Ben à ses côtés. Snoke était un personnage énigmatique et infiniment puissant.

« _Nous avons tiré la meilleure version de l'histoire_ , » reprit la voix de Ben dans un murmure alors qu'il fit un pas en avant, captant le regard de son ancien amant.

« J'aurais dû venir plus tôt… J'aurai dû essayer de te résonner dans le Finalizer, » lâcha Poe avec regret palpable, fermant les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de le brûler davantage.

Les yeux de Ben dévièrent vers un tas de livre déposé à même le sol contre le pied de lit qui déterminait son côté de la couche.

« _Ça n'aurait rien changé. Je me connais_ , » répondit finalement Ben après un silence, comme s'il n'osait regarder Poe en face.

C'était dur pour chacun, c'était évident, bien que Ben vienne tout droit d'une dimension inimaginable. Mais après une longue inspiration et avec le cœur lourd, Ben rencontra à nouveau le regard brûlant de Poe Dameron dont les larmes coulaient dorénavant le long de ses joues anormalement pâles.

« _Reste en vie, Poe Dameron. Je surveille tes arrières. Pour toujours_ , » lui promit Ben qui lui offrit un réel sourire.

Bien que ce sourire fut partiellement peiné, Poe pu y lire une véritable détermination et c'était bien assez pour réchauffer son cœur. Ben se devait de montrer à son pilote que tout allait bien se passer. Que la vie continuait. Qu'il ne fallait pas abandonner maintenant et rester focalisé sur le passé.

Il était là pour ça.

« Pour toujours ? » répéta Poe en tentant de répondre à ce sourire qui paraissait pour lui presque angélique.

Ben Solo avait sombré pour un rêve abominable, et cette version de l'histoire, trop peu de personnes en avait pris connaissance. Mais aujourd'hui, une partie du cœur de Poe s'était éclairée, ayant ouï de la véritable histoire. Ben Solo était tombé pour lui. Par amour. Et pour lui, il avait bravé Snoke. Pour lui, il était tombé en y laissant la vie.

Ben Solo sous les traits de Kylo Ren avait modifié le chapitre qui aurait dû être le dernier de Poe Dameron.

Puis, Ben Solo disparut soudain au milieu d'une légère poussière bleutée qui s'éparpilla dans toute la pièce symbolique. Poe demeura immobile en entrouvrant les lèvres pour l'appeler, mais une légère pression chaude et invisible se fit ressentir contre ses lèvres gercées.

Tandis que la voix grave et lointaine de Ben Solo se faisait entre tout proche de ses oreilles, comme un secret que seul Poe Dameron était en droit d'entendre.

« _Oui, jusqu'à ce que tu me rejoignes._ »

* * *

 _Voilà la fin de mon premier Poe/Ben et j'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

 _Faites moi part de vos commentaires :)_

 _Merci d'avoir lu, gros bisous à tous !_

 _Amanda A Fox._


End file.
